futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Korean War (1953 - 2017)
Before 2014 After the full scale Korean war ends, tensions are still high between North and South Korea. After the Bombardment of Yeonpyeong, North and South Korea are on the brink of a full scale war. North Korea puts large number of troops at the DMZ undetected. 2014 North Korea launches a surprise attack and invades South Korea and uses nukes too, but just when they think they are winning the war, (Capitalist and Liberalist forces) USA, Taiwan, Japan, Philippines, Indonesia, Thailand, Singapore, United Kingdom ,Malaysian and Australian troops counterattack and are now invading North Korean original territory, but then (Communist and socialist forces) China, Russia, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Myanmar counter attack and manages to push back South Korea and it's allies back to the 38th Parallel and a stalemate occurred. Then Thailand, Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, Australia, and India invade Indochina and Myanmar so they are forced to withdraw their troops from Korea and South Korea begins advancing but North Korea detonate a lot of nukes and the South Korean advance is halt and North Korea manage to regroup their forces and begins to counterattack. Meanwhile in Southeast Asia, Capitalist forces had just conquered Indochina and Myanmar. In Tibet, rebellions are getting worse so China withdraw their troops from Korea but are soon replaced by large number of Russian troops.The Chinese manage to crush the rebellion and put their troops back in Korea.Then China drops a nuke in Taiwan and Taiwan surrenders. China annexes Taiwan and in southern China heavy fighting occurs between China, Russia, and India, Thailand, and Malaysia but a stalemate happened.In the South China Sea, China faces intense naval battles against Indonesia and the Philippines and the Chinese are losing so they move their navy ships from Korea to the South China Sea while also producing new ships. But this means that North Korea would have almost no control of the sea. So Russia launch its navy ships to defend North Korea. 2015 Meanwhile in the South China Sea, China is gaining the upper hand against Indonesia and Philippines, but then Australia came in to help and the Capitalist forces defeat the Chinese Navy. But China now has new ships and a stalemate happened. In the midst of the chaos, USA, Indonesia, and the Philippines is invading Taiwan with USA providing the ships for cover, and Indonesia and the Philippines with the manpower. China soon put a naval blockade to stop the Capitalist forces from invading mainland China. With a part of the Chinese navy distracted, this lead to the capitalist forces control the South China Sea. Meanwhile in Korea, Russia puts a lot of troops against the Capitalist forces and to help North Korea.With the help of Russia, North Korea invades and nearly conquers all parts of South Korea when Japan invaded the Kuril Islands and other nations of the Capitalist forces invaded major coastal cities under North Korean and Communist forces control. This made the Capitalist forces captured all of South Korea back and a stalemate happened again. Meanwhile, in the Chinese Front, Capitalist forces manage to break through the line and is now invading China.With the Communist forces losing the war, China forced Mongolia to join.Mongolia accepts. A large naval battle happened at the Taiwan Strait, with the victory of the capitalist forces. 2016 China puts large numbers of troops at the coastlines located next to Taiwan Strait.This made the Capitalist forces in the Western Chinese Front to advance even further into China. The Capitalist forces invade the northeastern coast of China. The Chinese didn't expect this and the Capitalist forces are able to reach Beijing.The Mongolians aren't able to give much help because of lack of military and economy power.And soon Mongolia falls into an economic crisis and riots are everywhere. Mongolia surrenders. Beijing is captured .With the capitalist forces striking China from two directions and their capital captured, China surrenders. With China captured, the Capitalist forces are able to invade North Korea from two directions, and have more access to Russia.The Capitalist forces invade North Korea and captures it,and is now invading Russia, with no more allies and an economic crisis,Russia surrenders. After that North Korea and South Korea reunified. The Korean War is over. Category:Korea Category:Geopolitics 2017